Runaway Berry
by TRikiD
Summary: Berry lived most of her life with her creator, Jenny, but Jenny becomes a drug addict and prostitute. When Berry is finally fed up with the poor and horrible life they live, she runs away to hope for something better, but it only gets worse from there.


Runaway Berry

Chapter 1 - Alone Once More

She was hiding in her closet, trying to block out the noise in the kitchen. It was her creator, Jenny, and she had invited another man to "have some fun." Jenny did this every night, like a routine and Berry was sick of it.

"I don't get it! What's wrong with me?!" Jenny shouted, crying obvious in her voice.

"You hoes are all da same!" a man shouted back, and a loud slap followed by a thud could be heard next. Berry flinched when she realized that the man had knocked out Jenny, and she gasped when she heard footsteps fast approaching.

Before long, her closet door was thrown open and the buff man that Jenny brought home was now towering over the small pink imaginary friend. He grinned down at her lustfully before scooping her up in his huge arms.

"I know _you'll_ treat me right," he cooed into Berry's ear and licked her face.

"No, leave me alone!" Berry pleaded and tried to pry herself from the man's vice grip, but to no avail. She then managed to slip one leg free and kick him in the jaw, drawing blood and finally making him let go.

After he realized what she did, he kicked her against the wall like a rag doll, growling and huffing like an animal, "YOU'RE ALL BITCHES!"

With that, he ran out of the house and slammed the door behind him, leaving Berry to cry from the bruises on her side. This wasn't the first time this has happened. Ever since Jenny turned sixteen and moved out of her parent's house, the only way she could take care of Berry and herself was by becoming a drug addict and prostitution.

And every time Jenny had a man over to get high or have sex, it would almost always end the same way: Jenny would either end up knocked unconscious from the drugs or from a beating, and the men would try to have their way with Berry.

Unfortunately, she wasn't always successful in freeing herself, as a few men have successfully making her do whatever they wanted her do it. And even though none of them were able to get her pregnant (thank God), she always felt so alone and ashamed.

Luckily, there was one friend Berry had, other than Jenny; it was another imaginary friend who lived in the same neighborhood, an adorable little pink and fluffy Chihuahua imaginary friend named Crackers. The two imaginary friends were quite a lot alike, as Crackers' creator was even worse when it came to ODing on drugs.

So, whenever they weren't stuck at home under the watchful eye of their creators, Berry and Crackers would sneak away and meet up in a nearby park, which was the only nice place in their horrible neighborhood.

"Crackers?" Berry began bashfully as they sat together on a bench near the edge of the park.

"Yeah?" Crackers responded with a smile, but she gasped when she saw yet another black and blue bruise on her side, "Oh, my God! Are you ok, Berry! What happened?!"

"Yes, I'm fine, I promise…I-I just got beat up by some rapist…again."

"Oh, Berry!" Berry was suddenly pulled into a big hug by her true friend, and she quickly hugged back tightly. "Tell you what, Berry, why don't we just run away?"

"Run away?" Berry gasped as she pulled away, looking at her best friend in shock.

"Yeah, me and you! Let's get away from here together!"

"But-!"

"Berry, look at me." Berry did as Crackers said, and looked directly into her sincere eyes. "We'll never live happily here. We need to get away. If we do, life'll be so much better for the both of us."

"A-are you sure?"

"I promise. Besides, as long as we have each other 'till the very end, we'll be just fine. Right?"

"Right. Until the very end."

Unfortunately, not all good things were to last forever. For when Berry finally finished packing all of her belongings and headed to the park to meet up with Crackers in the cover of night, she was greeted with an awful sight.

The street next to the park was covered in a huge crowd, and flashing red and blue lights could be seen overhead. Berry also quickly noticed the top of an ambulance, so she dropped her suitcase and ran up to the crowd, pushing through many legs until she got to the other side.

What she saw was her worst nightmare.

A few policemen were investigating a bloody crime scene on the sidewalk, and one of the medics lifted the cover over the body for a brief moment, allowing Berry to see the dead body of her best friend.

"Crackers…n-no…" She began to cry and waves of tears poured down her face. She was once again all alone, and what's worse is that she wasn't there to save her only real friend. How could this happen? Why did it have to happen? What did she do to deserve this?

As the last thought ran through Berry's head, she suddenly ran back through the crowd and grabbed her things, springing all the way to the closest bus stop. When a bus finally pulled by, she immediately hopped on and paid the driver.

She never even told the driver where to take her, as she wanted to go anywhere as long as it wasn't here. Her home. Her hell.

* * *

 **Jenny belongs to ncfan who wrote the fanfic "Berry" that Jenny was originally in. Point is, Jenny does not belong to me.**

 **Yes, this story is an AU where Crackers lived somewhere else, and Berry doesn't become a Yandere. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
